


Violence in Mind

by Cheloya



Category: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Kuro-pon is pretty sick of hearing 'Kuro-pon'.





	Violence in Mind

He didn't deserve this.

He was absolutely freaking _positive_ he did not deserve this.

In fact, he was pretty goddamn sure that _no one_ deserved this sort of aggravation. Not even the Space-Time Witch, and she was the one who'd gotten him _into_ this mess. Or at least, she'd been responsible for seeing that most of it was carried out.

(And he'd never wish anything bad on Princess Tomoyo, not truly, not really, not with all his heart--)

He might wish them on this idiot, though, if he didn't _cut it with the nicknames._


End file.
